


Sated/Wanting

by Kalium



Series: Manifestations - Extras [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: runaway_tales, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalium/pseuds/Kalium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesin, Dhaymin, and a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated/Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from [Stripped](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320511/chapters/515396), because I couldn't leave these two to fade to black forever.
> 
> No prior knowledge of the series should be required.

“Shall we, then?”  
  
Dhaymin shuddered just the tiniest amount when she kissed him, and she likewise at the feel of his hands, stroking her so gently, so lightly. They shouldn’t be so gentle. They were rough, a little calloused, the hands of someone who had spent a long time on the road, yet his touch was light, a little inquisitive, perhaps even shy at what he had found there, but never hesitating. Vesin let her own hands slide over his back, tracing the curve of his spine as they lay face to face, breathing in the still, warm air. There was nothing in the world but this tiny circle of warm lamp light, and everything else was shut away beyond the curtains, put aside for the night. Her fingers trailed down his back, tracing the curve of his spine, running lower and lower.  
  
He moved a little closer, and she felt skin on hers, warm and full of life. He’d bared his chest for her, only a few moments past, when they’d been pulling at one another’s clothes and she’d given his chest wraps an inquisitive tug, enough to get her point across, and he’d done the same, and they lay together now with both chests bared and their breath intermingling, and his hand was... She felt a wave of tension ripple through her body as his thumb stroked her, and her hands gripped his body, pulling him closer, so he crouched over her.  
  
“Good?” he said. The low light cast his scarred face into sharp relief, and even then his voice was a low whisper, his expression soft though his face was all lines and angles, all sharpness and edges.  
  
“Good,” she said, and her voice was a breathless gasp. She reached down, took his hand in hers, guided it up again, up past the curve of her stomach and over her chest. They lay frozen in that position for a moment, and then she returned it, reaching up and touching the centre of his own chest, and there they lay, trusting, hands lying over the resting places of their very beings.  
  
She’d offered drinks because she knew he’d be back on the road in a day or two, and anything he said would mean nothing in the end. Because he seemed kind underneath the scars and the coat trimmed with bear’s skin, because maybe she could let him in. Now that drink was flowing warm and fiery through her veins, and it gathered in a knot in her chest, something dizzy and soft, something that had its roots deeper than simply spirits. _I don’t want you to leave_ , she found herself wanting to say, and she felt barbs at the edge of that knot, cutting into her, slicing her breath into little gasps. His hands ran over her chest now, stroking across the surface, one finger finding a nipple and circling it in smooth motions. He would leave, in a day, in two days, she did not know when, but he would and he must, and suddenly her safe venture was full of thorns inside.  
  
“Closer.” She gripped him tighter at that thought, one arm still draped over his waist, pulling him downwards and over her, and they kissed again, harder this time, the stubble on his chin brushing hers, their bodies pressed together, and she knew that tomorrow was a long way, and nothing mattered outside these walls. He was here now, on top of her, their bodies pressed together under his pleasant weight, her arms holding him tight and stroking his firm muscles. He was here, her hunter, her gentle hunter, and there was nothing else in the world. Her hands ran over his body, up and down, her fingers brushing his collarbone, and he shuddered again under her touch, slipping downwards until he lay draped over her, his hand cupping her chin, his head resting on her chest.  
  
He delivered a swift, light kiss right there, and another, lower down. Slowly he moved downwards, over her stomach, lingering so that she was left waiting in anticipation until at last his kisses sent little sparks through her body, and his hand was once again touching, stroking, so he had her in his palm and she was waiting, her heart beating faster than she ever thought it would. “Yes,” she said, “yes, go on...”  
  
His tongue was first, a swift, warm touch, and then again, longer, slowly running upwards. She let her hand touch his head, and buried her fingers in his pale curls, holding him steady as she felt the blood pounding through her heart the warmth gathering where he touched. The air was cool on her bare skin, and his fingers and tongue worked their way around her in ways that made her gasp and call out in quiet, high tones, while her hands stroked his hair and her fingers twitched. His lips brushed the tip at last, first a kiss as light as those on her chest and belly, and then taking it in, just a little, just enough for her to hiss and push up against him at the sudden warmth. “Yes, more...”  
  
He was slow at first, and she realised he must never have done this before, but he took her in all the same and she tensed again at the warmth and softness, at his teeth and tongue brushing against her flesh. She pushed up again as he worked at it, slowly at first, and then longer, drawn out, engulfing her. She pressed harder, letting him settle into her rhythm, pushing for something she’d never let herself feel for too long, something she needed now as her breath came fast and shallow and her heart threatened to break through her chest in the moment.  
  
It ended in a single, hot instant, her back arching and her muscles tensed, her fingers digging deeper into his hair. She sank back down again, felt one last touch of his lips as he pulled away, and let herself splay out over her bed, her chest rising and falling with great gasps as she regained her breath. He was by her side again as she lay there, his hand draped back over her chest, up to her shoulders, and tracing the line of her jaw, feeling his way so that he could lean over and kiss her again. This time it was another gentle motion, something to bring her back to here and now. She rolled over, so they were facing one another, and held him close. Her hand ran over his back again, reached down, until she held him as he had held her, and she heard him catch his breath, right in her ear.  
  
_If you must go_ , she thought, _I won’t forget this._


End file.
